A Headphone Actor
by Firemockingjay
Summary: A little oneshot based on the song "Headphone Actor" by Jin, sung by IA. My first oneshot story, so I'd like your opinion on how I did, please! Neither the Kagerou Project or its characters belong to me. Enjoy!


Hey guys! I was poking around here and I noticed the lack of Kagerou Project fanfics on here, so I wrote this up. Kagerou Project is a Vocaloid series by Jin/Shizen no Teki-P using IA. It's a really good series, so I suggest you check it out!

* * *

It was a day like any other day. The sun was shining, but slowly seceding control of the sky to the crescent moon and staining the clouds pretty warm colors as

flocks of birds congested the sky, covering the moon. A beautiful day for what was to come.

My name is Enomoto Takane. I'm short with black pigtails that fall to my shoulders and

some sort of reddish-hazel eyes. I have this weird disease that causes me to pass out at the most

random times. It's honestly quite annoying, really. I was in a special class with another boy,

Haruka Konose. He's sweet, but doesn't care what other people think at all to an embarrassing

degree. He has a serious disease that makes him weak and sickly.

I was home one day when I turned on the radio and heard this rather interesting report

amidst the static by a president of some country. "It is very unfortunate I have to say this, but the

world is going to end today." My mind slowed to a crawl. Already, I could hear my neighbors'

shrieks amongst the radio static from my radio.

_'No… It's just a hoax…isn't it?'_ I thought. Swinging over to my desk, my eyes skimmed

over my unsaved game on my PSP and my half-read textbook until they landed on my

headphones. Perfect. I jammed them on and played an obscure artist with a number they did with

an unknown title. Suddenly, it paused and a very familiar voice came over the headphones,

talking to me.

"Do you want to survive?" It asked. I recognized it as my own, of which I was so tired of

hearing. "Listen carefully. If you cross the hill in twenty seconds, you'll know what I mean, for

better or worse. Please. Just go forward twenty seconds." Nervously, I decided to listen to the

voice and dashed out my door. Once I stepped out the door, I was taken aback. Man, woman, and

children were all yelling and jostling. I was almost buried under the waves of people. I saw

rioting people, a sobbing girl, and a priest, praying. I spun on my heel and ran through the

crowd, the only one going the opposite direction, toward what was beyond the hill. My voice in

the headphones sounded again. "Twelve minutes left." It said to me. Well, if everything was going to disappear today, I had no

other choice, did I?

Muffled sounds of shrieks and screams made their way through my headphones and my panting. Everyone I pushed past was hysterical, crying. I knew that no

matter what apocalypse befell the human race, we would survive. "Run! There's one minute left!" My voice shouted through my headphones, but I was already

at the base of the hill. As I climbed up the hill, my breath became faint and my vision began to darken.

_'No! My disease can't act up now!'_ I thought, forcing myself to keep running up the hill. When I arrived at the top of the hill, there was nothing there but a huge

wall that projected the sky. Something wasn't right here… Was it because "He" wasn't here? "I thought I would finally be able to tell him…" I suddenly

muttered. The voice in the headphones was mumbling something rapidly. When I turned back around to face my town, it was on its last legs. Right before my

eyes, it exploded, the explosion rushing outwards rapidly.

"I'm sorry." The voice in the headphones muttered to me as I stared at the burnt wreckage that had been my town. Something stirred in me and as my vision

went dark, I cried out one last thing:

_"Haruka! I love you!"_

* * *

~Epilogue~

I was somewhere dark, floating in the empty space. There seemed to be no way out no matter which way I looked. "You don't have a place to go or stay, girl.

How pitiful. You've even lost your body." A voice floated out from the darkness. Ah, so I'd died. Just as I thought. Though, was I in some crude afterlife? "If you

ever want to escape, open your eyes, little girl!"

"I see. I have to find a place to stay, don't I? It'd better be a nice one if I can help it." I muttered. I dove into a stream of 0s and 1s, starting my cyber journey.

It seemed like a while before I ended up staring into the face of someone from deep within my memories. The only person who had beaten me at shooting. Did

he remember me? Of course not. I had a new appearance and on top of that, it had been a long time ago. "Nice to meet you!" I chirped. He jumped and leaned

away from the screen.

"W-What are you?" He stammered. I giggled and smiled.

"I'm not sure of that myself. Please take care of me, Master!" Ha. This would be fun. Looks like I have found a place to stay with this boy, Shintaro Kisaragi.

* * *

That's all! Sources for this include the Kagerou Project manga, chapter Artificial Enemy; Headphone Actor (the song), and the light novel, Kagerou Days: A Headphone Actor.

Link to the song if you're interested: watch?v=Hsc4LW-la-M


End file.
